This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In collaborative projects, there is often need to familiarize and train groups and individuals how best to prepare samples for mass spectrometric analysis. These techniques include in-gel digestion, enzyme conditions and types, de-salting procedures, and basic chromatographic methods. For collaborators and users, particularly those undertaking proteomics projects, there is often need to familiarize and train groups and individuals how best to prepare samples for MS analysis. Drs. Yao and McComb are especially skilled at performing in-gel protease and glycosidase digestions and other microscale peptide and protein manipulations. We regularly revise the instructions for in-gel digestion to address problems that some collaborators have encountered. In addition to the individual training that is presented as needed for new laboratory members and collaborators, formal lectures and demonstrations take place as part or our Mass Spectrometry, Proteomica snd Functional Genomics course. We hold a tutorial workshop as needed.